Camping for the Stars
by Punk'sgirlForLifexxx
Summary: Vince see's that most of the wrestler's Diva's do not get along together, he usually doesn't bother but it's getting bad so he sends them on a three day trip to go to a private camp ground that will have just them on it. But Vince decides to send the ne
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hey everybody it is Punksgirlforlife, and this story will probably twenty chapters or less just so you know : ) 5-10 reviews so I know whether to continue or not.**

**I'm also playing around with their ages abit, making them younger because I can.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, I am not these people so I dont know how they would talk or think I jsut write this for my own enjoyment, and because I have nothing better to do : )**

**Summary: Vince see's that most of the wrestler's Diva's do not get along together, he usually doesn't bother but it's getting bad so he sends them on a three day trip to go to a private camp ground that will have just them on it. But Vince decides to send the new girl Charlotte with them.**

Vince called his wrestlers into his large office. Cm Punk, Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, John Cena, Kofi Kingston, Daniel Bryan, Swagger and Ziggler, Eve and Beth and Kelly and Charlotte pulled themselves into his office accordingly.

"Now I have called you all in here because I need to talk to you about your behaviour lately," explained to the standing superstars before him.

"What Behaviour?" Punk asked him, putting his nose in the air.

"THAT Behaviour none of you get along, and if you do it's in an attempt to piss off somebody else," fixed his tie.

"Me and Kofi are best friends!" Punk and Kofi knuckle Bumped.

"Me and Ziggler are fine," Swagger and Ziggler high fived.

"Me and Charlotte have already made friends!" Kelly wrapped her arm around the new girl Charlotte Brown. Charlotte had dark black hair, and bright green eye's, she had pale skin and a bubbly personality. She had a small waist and a strong muscular body.

Today she wore what the diva's usually wore, Shorts and a sports bra. But instead of heels she wore knee high converse.

Charlotte was very new to the team, she had just finished all her training and had just signed a contract. Kelly and Charlotte had become best of friends right away.

"That's not my point you guy's use those friendships, to ruin other peoples days! Punk what did you yesterday?" Mr. McMahon asked him nodding his head.

"Me and Kingston and Cena threw Ice at Rhodes and Danielson," The three men high five laughing with everyone but Cody and Bryan and .

"Exactly, Ziggler, Swagger what did you do yesterday?" pointed to them.

"We put yellow powder sugar in the Diva's shower head so they'd think Sewage was comming through the shower," Everybody laughed hysterically except the Diva's and .

"That's what I mean, Its getting worse then usual around here I'm sending you off on a three day camping trip," He told them all.

"I don't camp," Beth statted, in a snotty voice, flipping her short hair.

"Neither do I," Eve said.

"Sounds like fun," Cena responded.

"I'm from Canada, I like to camp," Charlotte said.

"Oi, from Canada Eh?" Punk made fun of Charlotte.

"Oi, Jerk eh?" Charlotte responded.

"C'mon Charlie lighten up," Punk told her.

"Charlie? My name is Charlotte," She responded to him, with a small glare.

"Sweet Heart, it's easier to say trust us," Orton told her smirking as hiim and Punk shared a look of knowledge.

"Whatever," Charlotte said in her small Canadian accent, it wasn't THAT noticeable, but it was different from the way the American's talked.

"Anyway, you will be leaving on Tuesday since Monday is Raw, and will be comming back on Friday," Mr. told his superstars.

"What about Smack down?" Daniel Bryan asked him.

"Anybody in this room who is on Friday nigth Smack Down, will just be missing a day and I am fine with that since we have lots of beginers on Smack Down that are ready to go, Charlotte/ Charlie you will be missing your third day on Smack Down, but that is just fine," He explained to everybody.

"I Had plans to visit home this week!" Orton complained.

"Look, I'll give you an injury month or something in a few weeks but this needs to happen now," explained to him.

"Fine," He accepted.

"So, Tomorrow is Raw, then You leave Tuesday with a Chaperone to make sure you don't ya know kill each other," With that He left his office.

"Damnit," and "This is stupid," and "Kill me now," and "This could be fun," Were heard stattements from the crowds of superstars.

TUESDAY MORNING CHARLOTTES POV

I grabbed myself a mug of coffee and went to sit in the waiting area for my plane to come to the terminal.

Kelly sat beside me with her bagel, and I saw a few other superstars and Diva's around us as well.

"Hey Charlie," I heard Punk's voice from behind me, I turned around my left shoulder to see him standing there smirking.

"Hello Punk," I said to him and turned my head back around, but my hair had gotten caught in my lipgloss, so I was attempting to deal with that situation.

"Hey, Phil Catch!" I heard Kofi threw a bottle of pepsi at him, he was laughing with Cena and Orton.

"You wanna go buddy?" Phil gestured his arms to his chest before picking up his pepsi.

"Smart make a scene in an Airport, keep going I'd like to see you arrested," I raised an eyebrow at him.

Phil or Punk or whatever his name is looked at me smirked and took a sip of his pepsi.

"Charlie, you underestimate me," He said finally taking his seat beside me.

"Ugh, let me hope I don't have to spend my whole plane ride with you," I let my head fall back, Kelly giggling at me.

"What's wrong with me?" Punk shrugged his shoulders.

"I havent decided yet, I'm new I don't know much about any of you," I responded honestly.

"Well Charlie you are about to have a hell of a couple day's," He smirked at me, sipped his pepsi and walked over to his three friends.

"He's right ya know," Kelly looked over at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"You are about to have an interesting few day's," She winked at me.

We boarded the plane we had to sit where our ticket put us because the plane was aparently packed.

I sat right between Punk and Ziggler, oh my gosh this was going to be interesting.

"Ziggler, why do you copy punk's hair?" I asked him.

I mean, it was something that I kinda wondered about.

"I do NOT copy Punk," He defended himself.

"Sure Sure," I shurgged, and Punk laughed at me, Ziggler looked like he was going to Punch me.

"Charlie-" That was it I cut him off.

"Stop calling me Charlie, My name is Charlotte!" I glared at him.

"but it suits you!" He excalimed.

Suddenly the plane started taking off.

"Shit," I cussed under my breath.

"Scared to fly?" Punk asked me.

"Yes actually so if you would shut up it would be very much appreciated," I held onto the arm wrests for dear life.

"You are safe I promise," He wrapped an arm around me, and loosened my hands from the arm wrests.

I leabed my head onto his shoulder as he held my tighter, it was odd but it felt nice to have someone comfort me as I flew to my death.

The plane was finally in the air, but I couldn't bring myself to let go of his hand.

"You guy's are so cute it's gross," Ziggler acknowledged us, I went to move away from Punk but he mouthed one second to me.

"Jealous, Nick?" Punk used Dolph's real name which people around here rarely did.

He turned bright pink and stammered something and got up from his seat.

"You're terrible," I playfully hit him, removing myself from his side but still holding his hand.

"His face was hilarious," He told me.

"You've got that right," I agreed with him.

I noticed him look down at our hands then smile lightly, I felt like a happy teenager, and I didn't know why I thought I wasn't going to like him at all..

"I think the more we're in the air your gripp gets tighter and tighter," He commented.

I immediatley loosened my hold on his hand, but still kept it loosely in mine.

"Sorry," I said shyly.

"No worries," He told me.

We spent the next half an hour talking about the company.

"Can I get you something to drink?" The flight attendant asked us.

"I would like a pepsi, Charlie?" He said and looked over to me.

"Coke please," I smiled.

We were given our drinks.

"Pepsi is way better then Coke," He said matter of factly.

"Negative," I sipped my coke.

"You are wrong," He said.

"You aren't right," I said to him.

"We'll see," He gave me small nudge.

We sat in silence for a while.

When he asked.

"So what brings you from Up North?" he asked me curiously.

"Wrestling," I said looking at him with my 'Really' Face.

"Smart Ass, I mean really," He looked like he was being serious for a second.

"I grew up watching any type of Wrestling I could get my eye's on, I started MMA when I was 15 and then I went to wrestling school and about a month ago, I signed with WWE SmackDown, I was told that if by next year I was good enough they would draft me to RAW," I explained.

"That's really cool, So I guess you are living the dream right?" He turned to me.

"I guess you could put it that way, I also have my degree in Business and Production, and I've been dancing since I was 10-20 years old" I told him.

"So are you in debt?" He asked me curiously.

"Nope, I just hope that maybe after five years of wrestling then more behind the scenes after, I mean I'm already 27," I informed him. "I''m not getting ANY younger," I laughed at myself.

"Neither am I," He reminded me.

"I'm bored as Hell Brooks," Orton stuck his head between our seats.

"Well that's no fun," I said.

"How Alannah and Sam doing?" Punk asked him.

"Whos that?" I asked him.

"Alannah is my daughter Sam is my wife," he told us.

"Aww cute!" I said giddy as he showed me a picture of the three of them.

"People we will be landing soon please buckle up," The pilot said, Orton backed into his seat, and I let Phil wrapp his arma round me protectively again.

We got of the plane and the 12 of us were grouped together so we could receive instructions.

"We will be leaving this resort on three boats, one for luggage and two to put six on each, I am your Chaperone Jacob, this is the Trust advisor Becka Jhonson," He pointed to the female beside him.

Me, Kelly, Eve, Beth Ziggler and Swagger got onto one boat, Punk, Orton, Cena, Kingston, Rhodes and Bryan got onto another.

"How many bags did you ladies pack?" Swagger asked us.

"Three," Came from Beth and Eve, "Two," came from Kelly and "one," Came from me.

"Me and Ziggler have three each," Swagger told us.

I shook my head at him.

We got off the boat and received further instruction.

"There will be two people per bedroom in this beautiful cottage, each day you will receive a series of Trust exercises, that if you do not pass any of them you will have time off with no pay for as Long as Mr. Mcmahon decides, Rules are No PRANKS , no CHILDISH BEHAVIOUR, Nothing OFFENSIVE! Are we clear?" Jacob belched out.

Groans came from the crowd then Punk..

"Yes! Yes!" He got every body to start chanting Daniel Bryans Yes Chants.

"Oh would you all jsut shut the hell up!" Bryan started walking to the Cottage we all laughed.

I grabbed my bag and started Walking, Kelly quickly caught up to me. "You and Punk seemed cozy on the bus," She smiled.

"He's my friend," I reminded her.

"Yeah Sure sure, You guys should share a room!" She whispered to me and skipped off the where Orton, Cena and Kofi looked like they were arguing about room decisions.

"Ya Know thats not a bad idea, FRIEND," He nudged my shoulder.

"Eaves dropper!" I exclaimed to him smacking his chest.

"Hey FRIEND wanna be my roomate?" He asked me.

"let's get the best room!" I said as we ran off ahead of everyone.

"This one!" I said after running up to the second floor.

"Why its Pink! Let's get the Red one!" he suggested, I aggreed and we set up our bags and got settled in along with everybody else.

"Trator!" Kofi said getting into our room.

"What?" Punk asked.

"You're rooming with the opposite gender, I thought I was your friend!" Kofi exclaimed.

"Oh Yeah and Who;s sharing a room with kelly I'm sure it's not Orton," I told him.

"Cena," kofi grumbled.

"So You are sharing a room with Orton?" Punk asked.

"Yes sir," kofi saluted to him.

"Will all SuperStars and Diva's please meet us down in your bathing suits at the beach in twenty minutes!" We heard voer the intercom.

"Go change in the bathroom," I told him right away.\

"Touchy Touchy," He said grabbing his trunks and going into one of the bathrooms.

I put on my one peice black and white bathing suit grabbed my flip flops and walked down to the beach, didnt suprise me I was the only Diva not in a Trampy Bikini, I mean I love Kelly but two triangles, is not enough to cover your boobs.

"Alright i want all fo you to sit in a circle," Jhonson told us.

We all sat in a circle like four year olds.

"When its your turn, say your name that you would like to be called by, and something we might not know about you," Jhonson said.

Everybody went and i didn't really pay attention.

My turn.

"Charlotte," I said looking directly at Punk when i said it.

"Charlie," He argued with me I jsut rolled my eye's.

"And I'm a Dancer," I told them.

"I don't beleive you," Rhodes said to me.

I got up, pulled my leg up in the air towards my head and smirked at him.

"That doesn't prove anythign," Bryan said.

I backed up a far distance filap ball changed, Jettered three times and did a Sison.

Everyone clapped for me, i bowed and sat down.

"Alright Everybody, I want you to pair yourself with somebody you don't exactly like," Jhonson told us.

The pairs ended up being:

Punk /Ziggler

Me/ Swagger

Kofi/Beth

Eve/ Orton

Kelly/Rhodes

Cena/ Bryan

"Okay I want one to stand infront of the other," She told us.

"Now I want you to drop and trust your partneer to catch you," Jhonson said.

"How come you dont dress like other diva's?" Swagger asked me.

"Gives you less to touch," I said falling back and he grabbed me catching me, and his hand grabbed my waist and I jumped around.

"Touch me liek that again you will NEVER have kids!" I threatened.

"Charlotte not getting off to a good start," jhonson said.

"He grabbed my waist innapropriatley!" I defended myself.

"Fine Charlie you will not be pointed less but mr. Swagger will," Jhonson replied.

Fuck this shit.

I caught Swagger for his turn but he didn't get up right away so I dropped him on his ass.

I am not having fun.

**PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW TO CONTINUE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU EVERYBODY!**

**-Trudes193**

**-Cupid-Jayne: Thank you for your Review, Yes it gets very interesting ;)**

**-4EverDayDreamer**

**PLEASE REVIEW ALL**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

We finished and we were told to all line up in a straight line.

"Having fun Charlie?" Punk stood beside me crossing his arms.

"No." I glared at him he just laughed at me.

"Alright, I want you gu's to go face to face with whoever is on your left, and I want you to stare into their eye's for sixty seconds," She told us, I ended up face to face with Punk.

I looked at all the different sarks of browns and greens in his eye's.

Sixty seconds for us was way to short, I smiled slightly.

I groaned loudly when I saw who I was up with next. Swagger.

"You again," I muttered.

"Somethign wrong?" He tried to grabb my hand, I ripped it away.

Sixty seconds never took so long.

We continued until we were face to face with everybody once.

"This is not an activity I enjoy," I told Kofi as we walked towards the beach area to our next activity.

"Alrighty, Six on one side Six on the other," Jhonson appointed us.

The groups consisted of:

Me, Punk, Kelly, Cena, Orton, and Kofi.

Eve, Beth, Swagger, Rhodes, Ziggler, Bryan.

"Our final exercise of the day will be that I will pair you in two's and I'm guessing these sides don't exactly like each other, I have names in a hat, and I will pull out two and you guys will be partners, and One will lead the other blindfolded through an obstacle." Jhonson explained.

"Kelly and Cody!" Jhonson announced the first group.

We watched them terribly make their way through the obstacles.

She called everybody else's names the last two were me and Phil.

He helped me through the maze with no problems, we hugged and high fived as soon as we were done successfully.

"Supper will be surved in three hours in the mean time, you have spare time to do whatever you wish!" Jacob announced to us.

"I'm going swimming come with me!" Kelly grabbed my arm whisking me away to the ocean.

I took off my cut off shirt and flip flops, leaving me in my one peice bathing suit to swim.

We splashed around in the cold water for a little bit screaming and acting silly, we were having a blast!

"Hey Let's play Chicken!" Punk and Kingston ran towards us, before we could respond I was thrown over Punk's shoulder.

"Ah Put me down!" I screamed giggling.

"C'mon Let's play, I'm ready!" Punk and I stoppped moving to see Kelly was already sitting Happily on John's shoulders.

I got set on Punk's and Kelly and I started playing.

Kelly was the one that ended up in the water.

"Yay! We won!" I said happily.

"Let me down now," I said after several minutes.

Punk dropped to his knee's making me fall off from behind and getting dunked.

"You suck!" I told him.

"No I'm pretty sure you do," He replied.

"Not funny!" I whacked his shoulder.

"I think it's hilarious!" He told me taking my hand and spinning me around.

"Okay, I'm freezing I'm gunna go get changed and such," I told him.

"Okay I will see you later," He waved at me and went to talk to Kofi and Kelly and orton and Cena.

I walked up the stairs to my room and changed into black shorts, and a loose shirt.

I opened the door to see Bryan was about to knock.

"Hello," I nodded to him closing the door behind me.

"Hey, umm, Charlotte do you want to go for a walk?" he asked me.

"I was actually going to see Phil, would you like to come with me?" I asked politley, so far I wasn't having a MAJOR problem with Bryan he actually seemed nice.

"Oh, sure," He said we started walking.

I got bored half way there walking and decided to start doing step ball changes and Pa ta bu ree's (Pah TA Boo Ray) and such.

"You really love dancing dont you?" He asked me.

"Yes," I said sheepishly.

"You should show me a dance sometime, like one you probably performed in a competition or something," He suggested.

"Maybe one day," i sai smiling.

"I heard one night, for one of our trust thing's we need to show one to two minutes if a talent that we have that isn't wrestling," he informed me.

"well then I will dance," i said.

I started doing a shenai turn but bumped into some poor soul.

"Are you always this clumsy?" Phil asked me as He steadied me.

"Yes actually one time I broke my grandparents tables spinning in their living room." I informded him.

"That must have sucked ," Bryan said, we high fived.

"It did," I said smiling.

"Hey Bryan," Punk nudded to him respectfully.

"Hey Phil how;s it going?" He said to him.

"It's going good," He said to him.

"I"m stealing Charlie!" Orton ran up and grabbed my hand.

"Why?" I demended giggling.

"I need you on my beach football team, let's go!" He said in a rush like a five year old who wanted to go on his first easter egg hunt.

I obliged, bid whatever adoo I could to Bryan and Phil and played Me, Orton veruss Kelly and Cena and kofi.

"This is NOT fair teamiing," I statted.

"We'll go easy on you," Kelly winked at me.

"It's on!" I yelled throwing the ball between my legs to orton.

He threw the ball back to me and we ran to the end, until Cena threw me over his shoulder and carried me away effortlessly.

"This is cheating!" I smacked his back he just laughed at me.

We continued playing until they called us for supper.

We were all Sandy and gross and everybody else was all so, proper.

"This si bull shit," i said to myself.

"Can we talk after supper?" Phil asked me.

"Sure," i smiled at him.

We finished eating and we were aloud to do whatever the hell we wanted t'ill whenever as long as we were up by ten and ready by eleven.

"Also!" Jacob called.

"There WILL BE a talent night to show your peers something you can do! in Two days! You must have some other Talent then wrestling!" He statted.

"Told you!" Bryan nudged me smiling.

"Damn, Almost got away," I laughed with him.

"Almost, now I get to see what you are capable of," He winked at me.

"You never know, you could be suprised," I said.

"I'm sure I will," He told me.

"Hey Charlie," Punk came up behind me.

"Hello Phillip," I smirked at his frown.

"Give me a new nickname and I wont call you Phillip," I said to him.

"Charlie suits you so well!" He said.

"Charlotte I hope you do well in the Talent show thing, I'll see you around," He said smiling awkwardly and walking away.

"Are you Dancing in it?" Phil asked me.

"Yes Sir, I made a deal with Bryan that thats what I would do as my talent," I informed him.

"I can't wait to see it," he said smling.

"I bet," I giggled.

We started on our walk down the beach it was nice and peacefull, I walked with my toes in the water, the cool feeling felt nice on my warm feet.

I splashed my feet through the water, "hey!" Punk said and I noticed I had accidentally splashed him.

"Haha," I said laughing.

"Not funny!" He told me.

"I think it's hilarious!" I told him.

"That's it!" He ran after me, lucky for me I was ust a but faster then him... for a while, soon enough my legs got tired, and he was still running, I guess thats his hobbie.

"AH!" I screamed as He picked me up.

"I'll throw u in the water!" He threatened.

"No!" I screamed.

"The Avengers are on their way!" I heard Randy, Kelly, Cena, and Kingston ran towards us.

"Save me!" I fake pleaded for Help.

"Sush you!" We laughed.

Phil put me down, and kelly stood by me as the boys play faught.

"Bye Boys!" I smiled waving as me and Kelly walked over to the Camp.

"So when are you guys going to go out?" Kelly asked me smirking.

"No, He's annoying," I brushed her off.

"Yeah, He is but you guys should definetly be together," She told me.

"let it go Kelly," I said sternly.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DONT OWN ANYHING**  
Punk POV

I wasn't exactly sure, how I felt about Charlie, but I knew she was something different, and that was hard to find and keep hold of.

I walked around the house bored, I had nothing to do.

I decided to go try and sleep, but there was no point being an insomniac does that to you.

I opened the door to hear a soft song playing and saw Charlie dancing beautifully.

The song ended and she noticed me.

She looked down at the floor and blushed.

"That was good," I told her.

"Thank you," She said.

"You're welcome," I said.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Someone knocked softly on our door.

I walked over to open it.

"Hey Bryan," I said to him.

"Hey Is Charlotte here?" He asked. Dammit.

"I'm right here!" She smiled stepping infront of me.

"Hey do you want to come hang out with me and Rhodes? We're playing Monopoly," He told her.

"Sure, I'll see you later Punk," She kissed my cheek and left with him.

I think I was starting to fall for that girl.

CHARLIE POV

I started playing with the boys, we were up until 2am playing until I forfeited and went to bed exhausted.

"Charlie," Punk touched my arm.

"What?" I asked.

"It's time to get up," He told me.

"but I Don't wanna this bed is so comfy!" I whined.

"Is it now, looks like you got the better one, mine was hard as a rock," He told me.

"Come try it," I moved over patting the bed beside me.

He got in and I threw the blanket over him too.

"This is very comfy," He wrapped his arms around me.

"Mmmm, I told you so," I said.

His nose touched mine and we kissed. We intertwined ourselves.

We broke apart.

"I've been wanting to do that since the first day I ran into you," He told me.

*Flashback*

Charlotte walked down the RAW hallways looking around with her bag of wrestling gear.

"Ow," She said as she ran into a figure.

"Sorry about that," The man known as CM Punk helped her up.

"Thank you," She said to him.

"Whats your name?" he asked.

"Charlotte," She responded removing her light brown hair from her face.

"CM Punk," They shook hands, and Punk walked off.

*END Flashback*

"Well so have I," I admitted to him.

"I don't do this often," He laughed, "Will you be my girlfriend," He asked me.

"Of course," I replied.

"Good to know," He kissed me again.

"Charlie! GET UP!" Kelly banged on the door.

"I am up!" I called back.

She opened the door, and gasped and closed the door.

"I'm sorry!" She called from behind the door again.

"Kelly We are descent you Can come in!" Punk laughed.

She peaked her head in the door.

"Are you sure?" She asked us.

"Of course!" I replied.

"So are you two liiike a thing?" kelly asked.

"Together," Punk kissed my cheek.

"YAY I WIN!" She said clapping and Jumping up and down.

"You're cool Kell," I told her.

"I try," She informed me.

"See you in ten!" I told her as she closed the door.

"OKay, Boo move so I can get up," I told him.

"I'm boo now?" He asked me.

"Boo, Booboo, Hunny Bun," I laughed at him.

"Good thing you're cute," He told me.

"Yeah Yeah, Now move so I dont have to move over you!" I whined.

He layed down.

I glared at him and instead of just going over him like a normal person, I starddled him for a second.

"Now I'm really glad I didn't move," he said.

I smacked his chest playfully and continued to move away.

I went into the bathroom to get changed and we walked down to break fast hand in hand.

"hey Bryan, what time did You guys finally put Monopoly away?" I laughed as he sipped his coffee.

"Four, Rhodes wouldn't forfeit and I don't lose, and we almost fell asleep at the table so we went to bed," He sighed holding the bridge of his nose, Phil went to grab us something to eat so I sat down accross from him.

"Sounds like you had a fun night," I commented.

"Well, yeah we did board games are kind of our thing," he told me.

"here boo," Phil set a coffee infront of me.

"Look who's using Boo now," I told him.

"Shut it," He sat down beside me.

"Hey bryan," Phil nodded at him politley.

I fixed my white tie up shirt, and black cut off shorts.

I ate my veggies and fruit that Phil brought me.

'Where the hell's the bacon?" I asked him.

"I didn't know if you wanted any or not, and I'm a vegetarian so I just brought you what I brought myself," He shrugged.

"Okay," I responded.

"I'm a vegan because my immune system is fucked," Bryan told us.

"Thats shitty," I responded.

I got up and walked to the bathroom, I was stopped in the hallway.

"Hey Cutie," Swagger pushed me up against the wall.

"Get the hell away from me," I groweld.

"Charlotte," He took my hands and kissed my cheek.

"Stop it!" I kicke dhim in the crotch.

"Be nice to my friend!" I heard Ziggler say.

"You're next if you dont stay the hell away from me!" I told him, and sauntered into the bathroom, before I could close the door he smacked my ass.

"jack Ass!" I yelled at him down the hallway.

I finished my business and then the speaker went off.

"EVERYBODY Meet on the beach in ten!" I heard Jacob said over the speaker.

I couldn't find Punk so Orton and I raced to the beach, Him winning.

"You're still new you'll get there," We high fived.

We noticed a strong looking plank about seven feat in the air.

"Alright everybody over here," Jacob and becka colled us.

"You will each take turns falling off the balcony and TRUSTING your Co-Workers to catch you," Becka explained.

"What if they don't catch us?" Kelly asked.

"They will be fired indefinetly," Jacob responded.

"I will be pulling names out of a hat, and who ever I call will go," Becka told us.

"Eve!" She called, we caught her with no problems.

I was next to go, I wasn't exactly happy about giving Ziggler or Swagger a reason to touch me but it had to be done.

"Punk!" She called, he went next we caught him easily.

Everyone went and it was easier then we figured.

It was harder to trust anybody though, I wasn't one for trust.

"Next activity you will be holding hands and one will be blind folded and the one that wont be blindfolded, will turn your walk into a run around several posts," Becka explained.

"Craaap!" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

She chose our partners, and we started. I was with Eve.

I tried to trust her but kept felt like I was going to fall, But I got through no problem.

"High five!" She said and we high fived, yeah we were cool.

We finsihed this exercise and we were told we would continue later on.

"We should have a fire tonight, Ya know sit around eat spits, have a pop, shoot shit," I said, its what my family did all the time when we camped.

"Uhh..." Rhodes stuttered.

"I always did that with my family," I informed him.

"C'mon Rhodes the girl will make the fire," Punk nudged him.

I noticed we were all sorta getting along better.

"Fine , you guys in?" He asked the rest of the super stars and they all cheered and agreed.

"Awesome, Now I think.. we should go swimming," Punk said wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me.

"I think that sounds like an amazing Idea," I told him, turning around to wrap my arms around his neck.

KELLY POV

"I'm guessing I'm too late," Bryan said comming up beside me, we watched Charlie and Phil walk off holding hands.

"What are you talking about?" i asked him.

"I really like Charlie," He told me.

I just looked at him, confusion all over my face.

"They are together," i told him softening my look.

"I guessed as much, thanks kelly, look please don't saya nything," He pleaded.

"Your secret is safe with me," i told him honestly.

"Thanks Later," he touched my arm and left.

"Oh Boy," I chuckled and turned around to go Find John.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Charlie POV

We were eating Lunch it was hamburgers and hot dogs and for the vegetarians or vegans of the group we made tofu or veggie burgers.

I usually didnt put anything on my meat, so just eating it plain on the bun I had gotten a weird look from Cena who had his piled high.

"Charlie, you want a pepsi?" Phil asked as we sat down at a picnic table with Cena, Kingston, and Orton and Kelly.

"Yes please," He pecked my lips.

"You guys mind if we sit with you?" Rhodes and Bryan stood by us.

"Sure have a seat," I smiled, Kelly looked at me like I was crazy I just shurgged.

I looked to see, Ziggler, Swagger, Eve and beth sat alone at another table.

"It's not high school, there is no reason for 'cliques'" I explained, taking a bite of my hot dog.

"Good food?" Phil smiled sitting down placing my pop in front of me.

"Yupp," I said covering my mouth because it had a mouth full of food.

Everybody just laughed at me.

"I think this past couple days is really wokring I never expected to be getting along with you guys," Rhodes said after sipping back his Kool Aid.

"I like being apart of it, because I've only been backstage for a month, and I wasn't exactly making tons of friends, and now I have some great friends, a best friend and a boyfriend," I said smiling, and Kissing Phil.

"I'm the best friend right?" Kelly said.

"Exactly," We high fived.

Phil wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Okay, I declare after our dumbass trust exercises, we go swimming, I;ve been dieing to go all day!" Kelly exclaimed.

"I agree!" I smiled at her,

"Sounds like fun!" Bryan chimed in.

After about an hour we were told to line up for some more trust exercises.

"I want you all to say something nice about somebody you don't like," Jhonson said.

"Charlotte you can go first," She told me.

"Beth you are very pretty," I told her,

"Thank you, so are you," She smiled happily.

"Eve," Jhonson said.

"Cena you do seem like a very good person," She told him.

"Thank you," He nodded appreciatively.

"Punk," Jhonson said.

"Swagger, you are a talented wrestler, even though I give you tons of crap all the time," He told him.

"Orton," She said, we continued our little group of nice things to say.

"Now, I want you to say something nice to anybody you want, Bryan you can go first," She told him.

"Charlie, you have beautiful eye's," he told me.

"Thank you," I blushed, but Phil put his arm around my waist and puled me closer.

"Kofi," She said.

"Eve you might be a Hoeski, but I think you could have a big heart," He told her.

"Cena," She said.

"kelly you have a great peronality,"

And we continued like this for the next ten minutes.

"Alright we will now be playing telephone, please get into a circle and sit down," Jhonson said.

"And what purpose does this serve?" Phil demanded.

"Well we will see if we can trust you guys to hear the other person correctly," Jhonson explained.

"Alright, John start for us, go to your right," Becka asked and he whispered in Eve's ear, who continued around the circle until Swaggers turn to whisper to me, I shivered a bit.

"Purple Monkey's drank a pepsi cola," He whispered in my ear.

I whispered to Phil and it continued around the circle until Randy had to say it outloud.

We played four more rounds, until this game became irrelevant.

"Now, Charlie, Jack, Dolph, Cena, Eve, please make a cirlce to your left," She motioned us to the side.

She did the same for the remaining six.

"Now I want one person in the middle, standing straight up but leaning around in a circle trusting your partners to make sure you don't fall," She told me.

Eve went first, it wasn't as hard as it seemed.

Cena went next and it really wasnt hard even tho he was the most muscular of us all.

I was last to go, Swagger , I wasn't sure if it was on purpose or accident but he touched my boob, I was not impressed, i declared my turn done when that happened.

'Alright you are all done for the day!" Jacob announced.

"Swimming!" Kelly and I pointed to the lake stripping into our bathing suits.

My Bikini was the aremican flag, it was quite cute.

Me and kelly ran into the freezing water splashing each other and laughing and having a great time.

"Catch!" Randy threw two water noodles at us.

"HEY!" We yelled at him, then we looked at each other and immediatley started attacking each other with the noodles.

Suddenly we felt freezing water being squirted at us.

"What is this!" We yelled and saw Punk, Randy, Cena and Kofi with water guns.

"In what world is this fair?" I demanded.

"We didn't put ice cubes in it I swear," Punk said smirking.

"Punk you're a liar, it's colder then the ocean!" I threw my hands up in the air.

'What did you call me?" he asked.

"Liar Liar pants on fire!" I sang at him.

"You asked for it!" He said and ran after me, I ran away about as fast as the water would let me.

"Ah!" I yelled as he pushed me into the water, he fell over me.

"Thats what you get!" He said laughing we were both on our knee's in the water, the water was up to our chests.

"Not fair!" I told him.

"No?" He asked.

I shook my head and tried to dunk him, but he was too strong for me and picked me up and threw me.

I landed with a thud to the water, and swam back up.

"You suck," i told him.

"No you do," He winked, and I just left my mouth agape in shock.

"Just like that too," He told me.

"I do no such thing!" I smacked him.

"I know Charlie, I'm just bugging you," He held my hand to his chest.

"Okay boo," I said pecking his lips.

"WHO WAS THAT!" Punk yelled when John squited him with his water gun.

'RANDY!" John yelled running behind Kelly, they looked like a giant tree and a dog.

"Was not me!" He held up his arms in defence as Punk stalked towards him.

"No? I'm sure it wasn't Kofi because I could see him," He said to him, I walked over to Kelly and John we were all laughing hysterically.

"You're a dead man walking Orton," Phil told him stalking closer and closer.

"But I didn't do it!" He said.

"John did!" He said again.

Phil splashed him good then they both dunked each other. It was a good thirty secondsbefore anybody came back up for air.

"Bastard!" Randy yelled.

We were all laughing now, My stomach hurt from laughing so much.

We continued swimming, and such until I just wanted to go relax in the room, I snuck off, but was stopped half way to the cabin.

"Hey hot stuff," Swagger sauntered up to me.

"I'm taken leave me alone," I told him.

"By who Punk? I'm way better choice babe," He said now fully stepping infront of me obstructing my view.

"If you don't leave me alone I swear to god-" He cut me off.

"Threats from a Diva, ouu" He pretended to be scared.

"Do you not remebr last time you pissed me off, next time I'll cut it off," I told him angrily.

He moved out of my way and I walked into the camp.

"Hey Charlie uh sorry Charlotte what are we going to need for the fire tonight?" Cody asked.

"Wood, Matches, poking stick, might want some lawn chairs, if you want to make smores we can do that too," I replied.

"Sounds good," He told me.

"Alrighty I'll start the fire for you boys," I emphasized the word boys.

"I think we can get it under control," He said.

"Oh yeah? Do you have a fire pit?" I asked, I was starting to get kinda cold I was still just in my bathing suit and towel.

"No.." He looked down at the ground.

"Let me get changed gather some rocks and a shovel and I will see you there in ten," I told him.

"Alright," He nodded, I walked up the stairs and threw on some very short shorts and a tank top.

I put some rubber boots on, I didn't feel like dealing with sand going everywhere in my runners.

"Here you are your Majesty," He told me handing me a shovel.

"ROcks?" I asked him.

"Bryans on his way with them," He told me. I turned around to see him with a bag that looked pretty heavy.

'Hey Slacker!" I called at him.

'Slacker? I'm sure Slackers dont carry heavy as rocks for pretty girls liek you," He told me.

"I know, I'm just teasing you," I said taking the rocks from him.

I ent over and started shoveling.

PHIL POV

I finished in the ocean with the guys and went over to where Charlie was supposed to be getting the fire pit ready fro tonight.

I noticed Rhodes and Danielson staring at her butt while she shoveled the pit.

I smacked a water noodle over both their heads.

"Not cool!" Bryan said.

"neither is starring at my girlfriends butt!" I countered.

"need help?"I asked her.

"Nah, I'm good hun," She told me.

"Okay, Randy, kofi and John and I are going to play some foot ball on the beach," i told her.

"I didn't say you couldn't stay," she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Oh well then I guess i could spare some time," I teased her, I spinned her around and she wrapped her legs around my waist laughing, her laugh was like music to my ears.

I set her down.

"Make us a good fire pit for tonight, If Jack's lucky I wont throw him in," I winked at her, I couldn't stand him.

"Be nice," She said.

"I can't promise anything I'm kind of an ass hole," I told her.

"I didn't say you weren't," She teased me.

"hurtful!" I said jokingly.

"ARE YOU COMING?" John yelled at me.

"YES!" I yelled back.

"bye," I pecked her lips and was off.

"She's changing you," Kofi noted.

"I wont argue with you," I told him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"C'mon BOYS!" I yelled at the guys, "AND DIVA's!" I yelled after Charlie hit my chest.

"Girl's are important too," She told me.

"You are very important," I pulled her into me.

"I know," She kissed my cheek, I didnt usually like to talk to or have any touching with anybody, but Charlie was different, she was well Charlie.

I didn't know how to keep my guard down around people, I usually kept it pretty high up, but around Charlie it just fell, I didn't have to hide anything from her.

This camping trust communication whatever trip, might not make me best friends with swagger and ziggler or eve and beth *shudder* but I'm enjoying my time with Charlie and it's going great.

We all sat around the fire that charlie set up, the girls each had a cooler, most of the guys had a beer, or were like me had a pepsi with ice.

"WOAH!" Kofi sat in the zero gravity chair and it just about flipped him, it was hysterical.

"Care full, now if you lock the handles it wont do that!" Charlie told him, her and I qwere sharing one of the two upright hammock swing chair things, that were hanging from the tree around us, they were actually really cool. Kelly and John were in the other one, they were really cute, and John had just finished his divorce a few months ago.

Everybody was having their own little conversations and it seemed like everybody was well getting along, I mean we ddin't like each other but we were being civil, it was weird.

"This is nice, I never expected this when I joined WWE, I thought all I was going to do was make enemies, but now? Well now that I'm here and being apart of this weekend, I can see how much I really am going to like it here," Charlie laid her head down by my shoulder and i wrapped my arm around her.

"I'm glad you like it here, but there's always sun before the storm," I noted.

"Mr. Negativity," She grumbled.

"So what have you decided as your ring name?" I asked her changing the subject completley.

"Charlie," She looked up at me.

'Seriosuly? After all your bitching and complaining your ring name is going to be Charlie?" I said distraught.

"Yes," She smiled like a little kid giggling and all.

"You're a terd," I told her.

"I try," Was her reply.

"Charlie, what are you going to wear for your dance tomorrow?" Kelly asked Charlie.

"Well, I have jogging pants and a sweater that I can wear as costume type thing, so yeah that," She said shurgging.

"Cute! John's going to rap," Kelly smiled, she was happy with him.

CHARLIE POV

We put out the fire and headed to bed.

The next day was rather boring, we ddin't do alot of stuff just re did the other exercises.

I got ready for my routine in an hour.

We all sat around the deck, where the people would have room to do their thing.

Everybody went, Phil did some sort of magic trick, it was finally my turn.

I bet everybody expected me to do some sort of ballet or contemporary dance, but the song Move if you wanna, by Mims came on and I busted out a hip hop routine.

After two minutes of my crumping and kicking and popping, I was done.

"That was amazing!" Phil came up on stage and hugged me tight.

"Weren't expecting that were u?" I said smiling and out of breath.

"babe I don't think anybody was," He told me.

The next day we all packed up and got on the plane.

When we got back to the arena, Jello was spilled onto Swaggers head.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled.

"I might trust you a little more but our Shenaningans will never stop," The four men high fived.

Swagger stalked off to find Vickie.

"I think we need to go back to training that couple days took alot out of me," John patted his stomach.

"Oh yes, look at that huge pot belly," Kelly lifted up his shirt to show perfect Abs.

"C'mon babe, bye guys!" The held hands and left.

"I'm going to call Sam and Alannah Adios!" Randy went off.

"I'm going to go find AJ," Kofi said and walked away.

"That leaves you and me," He told me playing with a peice of my light brown hair.

"Well, I think something can be arranged," I told him.

"What do you have in mind," He walked closer to me.

"Show me the ring!" I said excitedly, his face fell, like really fell it was hilarious.

"Sweetie I'm kidding, C'mon," I pulled him off to my dressing room.

**END STORY**

**Thank you anybody who reviewed, it means alot to me.**

**I wrote this for fun because I usually spend my summers at camp, if you want me to write a sequal to this you NEED TO REVIEW, thanks!**


End file.
